1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fin-stabilized projectile having a sabot base which forms a practice projectile with a sub-caliber projectile including a sabot whose base includes a passageway for propellant charge gases and a projectile component which is displaceable by the gases.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From German Laid-open patent application No. 26 03 830 there has become known a projectile having a sabot base which forms a practice projectile in which the sub-caliber projectile is encompassed, on the one side, by the sabot base and, on the other side, by a dome. Passageways for the propellant gases are provided in the base of the cartridge case. The propellant gas passes through these passageways into a hollow chamber in the tip of the dome and causes the dome to be separated from the sabot base projectile while it is still located within the launching or weapon barrel. Due to the dome being prematurely released within the launch barrel, the gas backlash extending through the passageways can adversely influence the initial starting conditions of the projectile. In order to restrict the flight trajectory, this ammunition can be formed with a forward end surface which extends perpendicular to the longitudinal axis, in essence, the fins can be so designed for a spin-stabilized projectile that they will reduce the projectile rotation to such an extent within the intended practice range that the rotational speed necessary for stable flight at the end of the practice range will have fallen short and the sub-caliber projectile will then fly further in an unstable manner with an increased air resistance and a correspondingly shortened range. These measures cannot be imparted to a tubular projector due to its being another type of projectile.